


Fate

by flyingdutchman



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingdutchman/pseuds/flyingdutchman
Summary: If Will hadn't come back. A little on the aftermath of At World's End. One-shot."The sea brought him to her, and the sea had brought him away."





	Fate

No one had spoken a word to her since, instead she drowned in a psychotic dysphoria of her own thoughts. Each word, each memory, everything. She felt trapped inside maybe what she felt was her freedom. And her being ached to know that what had happened was final.

 

She had been left alone in a cabin that no longer had a voice to tell her it was alright, she had been left alone into a council of scoundrels-- and had no guardian. The deep sorrow she felt made her mourning so much worse. Her heart throbbed inside her chest, her face was drenched in her own sorrow, and her anger seethed her soul uncontrollably.

 

And could she blame herself for every single event that led the the brutal ending of her lover? Had she not taken the pirate medallion from her dresser on that day two years ago, would this never had happened? If she had only not followed him onto the ship. The ship stained with the course tragedy of one’s love before she ever knew the old sailor’s tale.

 

She was lain on the bed, her head rocking onto her knees. The sea seemed to mock her, hitting her with the harrowing displeasure of reality over and over again. And she couldn’t brush the tormenting misery of the faults of fate.

 

She was widowed, and he was gone, taken, and abused by the world at the age of twenty-one.  She had lost someone who had loved her with every bit of his being, and he had lost her. How cruel could the sea be to have a wedding and a funeral in little over ten minutes from each other? How cruel could the person who felled him, had to be with something he had poured his soul into with craftsmanship? How cruel.

 

She wanted to feel his arms around her as he comforted her soothingly. She wanted to hear his voice and to know he was safe. It felt like as brisk memory that seemed to plague her soul with each wave that thrummed off the side of the ship. She had been so naive to think that something so precious couldn’t be taken away from her faster than a shooting cannon.

 

And now she wondered…. Had she ultimately hurt him? So much that he couldn’t bear to seem a meaning in himself on his own? She was selfish for not caring! Not telling him what had happened months ago. And she knew he suffered from her and what she had done, and she knew he had too much proprietary to speak it. Could one small wedding validate their relationship through her selfishness? He never had the time to answer.

 

He had saved her. He willingly brought on the prospect of death itself all to protect her. And those moments wretched her bringing every single moment to mind. The world spun intrusively and everything was too fast. She was too slow to save him, she had been the last thing he saw.

 

And it all attacked her with a snark and grimace, as his murderer did himself.

 

She could still feel his tears as he had gazed into her as his eyes pleaded paintingly with their portrayal of agony. Her hands cupped to his face as he looked into her eyes begging to speak a word that his tortured body couldn’t let him.

 

She could still hear his shock and his cry of anguish as things unspeakable happened. She could hear his tight, sharp breaths that seemed to grow faint.

 

She had seen that ill-starred sword find its way into his chest, and she had seen the man who did it smile as he scornfully twisted it.

 

And the person who did it could hardly be described as man, for all he was-- he was a monster who had looked in the face of love and stabbed his sword in its very heart.

 

It angered her more as she couldn’t seize her revenge. Drove her mad that she had to see her lover, her husband, her everything horrifically taken away from her in an instant. It maligned her heart, and poisoned her soul terribly. 

 

For she knew he would have suffered a fate worse than death if he’d taken the helm and been revived on oath. And she tried to promise to herself that he could be saved, that she could save him from the cruel deficit of the locker. But..He was not in the locker. He was not near her. He was far gone and passed on.

 

His smile haunted her every move, his eyes with the gleaming cherish of hope and happiness. He was still that cabin boy she’d seen on the passing from England, the one she said she’d be watching over. But clearly, in her view, that was not enough. She had not kept her promise.

 

She longed for him still now, her sobs cried through a dry throat. Jack had suffered too. Jack had to let his friend go, a friend he thought he never bear to see be killed nearly in front of him. Bootstrap. Another one. He had to endure the sight of throwing his son’s body overboard as if a sacrifice.

 

Could he see her now? Drowning in her sorrow and grief, despair tearing her apart. He wouldn’t want her to be like this. But, none of it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t worth it!

 

He deserved everything that he ever wanted. The people who deserved love never got it.

 

_He deserved to be alive._


End file.
